Random DNAngel Story
by wolf fullmoon
Summary: Discontinued
1. Randomness

Random scenes from the previous story that I rather liked and wished to keep even though they have nothing to do with the new

Random scenes from the previous story that I rather liked and wished to keep even though they have nothing to do with the new story

0o0o0o0o0

**A contemplation of Riku once she learns the truth**

Worry and fear filled her. Along with anger and a hint of despair. Daisuke…Dark…

Daisuke, the sweet little klutz that she had always found herself a little attached to…it hadn't seemed like it before but she now realized that she loved him. The way he smiled at her and everyone at school and in their neighborhood…how he seemed to love everyone and would never hesitate to help others.

He was a clumsy idiot, but he was a kind idiot, an idiot who, even if pointless, would try his best at whatever he could to help. Daisuke was always smiling. Ever happy and cheerful and ready to listen to your problems and give his soft and reassuring comments. He'd always made her feel better, whether it was by making her laugh with his next crazy tumble or just being there with her.

Daisuke listened to her. Unlike the other boys who were loud and never took the girls seriously, Daisuke never treated her like some random girl who was just like the rest of them. He acknowledged her of being the person that she was. Riku had felt her heart being torn open when her sister had told her that Daisuke had given her a letter…

It hurt her, it really, truly did. She began to notice that Daisuke seemed to stare at her sister with a warm look and he seemed to be out of it a lot more than usual, that sad and hopeful gaze on the long haired sister that appeared on his face after she had rejected him.

It felt like a chain constricting upon her heart to see him like that. A deep dark part of her was glad that Risa had rejected Daisuke. Riku hated herself for thinking like that. She wanted Daisuke for herself.

And on that day where Dark first appeared…Riku noticed the strange look in her twin's expression but didn't think much about it. The guy was a thief after all. Thieves were bad right?

But when the said thief had landed in her balcony and scared her, she was going to scream…and he had stopped her in the only way he could think of doing at the moment…he had kissed her.

Her first kiss, she had never tried imagining things like that, those thoughts were for her sister to think up. But even if Riku did envision the moment that she'd lose her first kiss, it wouldn't have been to a stranger with dark black wings in her balcony, and without her permission of all things!

But as it was, the black winged angel had kissed her then disappeared. She thought it might have been her imagination, hopeful thoughts perhaps…but Riku saw Daisuke in front of her for a split second before the youth had taken off.

Around her, Riku heard her sister saying that she didn't know anything and attempt to get them out of this situation. Riku stared into the blank void of pondering. Dark, like the thief he was, had stolen her first kiss…she hated him. Daisuke, the kind gentle soul, who had been her classmate for so many years…she loved him.

Daisuke…love…

Dark…hate…

Daisuke, the pure kind young boy with the blissful demeanor and easygoing (although a bit klutzy) nature that put her at ease and make her feel happy…Dark, the rude flirty kaitou with a taste for fine art and pretty girls, the perverted peeping tom and bigheaded jerk who acted like he was the greatest thing ever…

Light and dark…

Daisuke and Dark…

Yin and yan…

Modest and arrogant…

The classmate she loved and the phantom whom she despised…they were the same person.

It was too much for her. It was all too much, the shocking truth that shattered her fragile heart like China under the foot of an elephant…Riku's eyes rolled and she collapsed on the couch.

The last thing she heard before slipping into the oblivion of sleep was a sweet kind and currently worried voice calling her name. "Daisu-"she managed before the blankness welcome her into its arms.

0o0o0o0o0

**A pain of Satoshi after another near miss**

Satoshi lay on the ground dead tired. His back ached and even breathing took effort. He scowled as the voice of his curse echoed through him.

"_You let him get away…"_

"Shut up Krad! You could have hurt the Harada twins badly if you'd done anymore…"

"_You're pathetic…"_

"SHUT UP!"

"_I could have destroyed Dark once and for all tonight…you interfered…"_

"SHUT UP!"

"_I know you want to capture Dark almost as much as I wish him eliminated…why do you always stop me from killing him?"_

"SHUT UP!"

"_It's because of that boy isn't it? It's because you don't want me to hurt that Niwa boy…"_

"I SAID SHUT UP KRAD!"

Satoshi got up painfully and took one step before tumbling back onto the ground with a cry of pain. Krads laughter echoed in his head before it faded and Satoshi lost consciousness.

0o0o0o0

**A dark thought with Daisuke**

Daisuke huddled in the corner of his mind. He was sitting on a patch of light in the endless sea of dark unconsciousness.

'_Why do I have to keep this a secret?'_

Lying and deceiving everyone, but then again, who'd ever believe that Daisuke was the great phantom thief?

'_Why must I fight?'_

All Daisuke wanted was to be friends with Satoshi and he knew that was all Hiwatari-kun wanted as well. So why is it that they're always trying to kill each other?

'_Why do we have to do this?'_

The twins might have to lose their memories of tonight. Daisuke didn't want for them to forget. Why must they forget? Wasn't it better for them to know? All memories are precious…they shouldn't be erased…

Something moved in the corner of Daisuke's red eyes and he turned to see Dark standing over him.

A small bit of anger flashed across Daisuke's face before his expression became emotionless once more.

'_It's not my fault…'_

"Are you alright Daisuke?"

'_It's your fault…yours and Krads…'_

"I'm fine…"

"You don't seem fine."

'_Leave me alone.'_

"What's going to happen to Harada-san and Harada-san?"

"There's no helping it. We'll have to erase their memories. It's for their own good."

Furious anger raged through Daisuke's body. He hid it and just lowered his head.

'_It's your entire fault!'_

"Why can't they keep their memories?"

"No outsiders are supposed to know."

'_I never wanted this'_

"But why?"

'_I wish…'_

"Just because…"

'_I wish none of this happened…'_

"It's not fair!"

'_I wish there was no stupid curse…'_

"Life isn't fair Daisuke."

'_I wish there was no dumb secrets…'_

"But just this once…why can't we just let this slide?"

"No can do Daisuke."

'_I wish Dark was never here…'_

Daisuke fumed silently. He hated this. He hated all the lies. He hated the rules. He hated the curse.

He hated Dark.

0o0o0o0o0

**The morning after**

The next morning came with the twins waking up in their rooms with a pounding headache and a blank spot when they tried to remember what had happened the night before.

The same thing happened to everyone who'd gone to the twins' slumber party. And during school, Satoshi was absent. The excuse was that he wasn't feeling well.

Daisuke was strangely quiet during school. His smile seemed strained. Riku noticed that his eyes filled with pain whenever he looked at her or her sister. Risa didn't notice.

"Are you okay Niwa-kun?"

"…"

"Niwa-kun? Are you sick?"

"I'm fine Harada-san."

Riku's heart clenched and she wondered why she felt afraid. Why was she suddenly afraid of Niwa-kun? She didn't bother him again for the remainder of school.

Daisuke's mood was so strange even Risa came out of her own fantasy world and noticed that he was acting a bit different.

After school Riku walked home in a daze. What was going on? Why did everything seem to mock her as she went. Why did things as normal as doves flying past make her jump and look around warily?

Something was wrong. That much she knew. She couldn't remember the events of last night and no one in their class seemed to remember what had happened when they'd gone to the sleep over.

And every time she looked at Daisuke she'd get a flash. An image comes to her head of Daisuke lying on the ground bleeding. Then the image went away before she could blink and she'd have to hold her head as a dizzy spell came over her.

As Riku walked she felt moisture on her face. Reaching up with one hand she brushed at her face and found warm tears. Why was she crying? Why were things so strange? Just what had happened last night?

0o0o0o0o0

**A problem between Dark and Daisuke**

Daisuke was still strangely silent as Dark bragged about how the cops wouldn't be able to even touch him.

The trip back home was quiet and even Dark was starting to worry. But no matter what he said, Daisuke stayed solemn.

-Are you still mad at me?-

'No…not at you…' Liar

-You don't seem like yourself these days…-

'I'm fine Dark…' No thanks to you…

-Look, it isn't my fault alright? We can't let the girls know, it'll put them in danger…-

'…' They're in enough danger not knowing…

'Dark…we're going to have to tell them someday…so why couldn't we let them know?'

-To let them find out by having a life or death situation isn't exactly a good way to confess…-

What would you know?

'I want to tell them…I want to tell them tomorrow…'

-WHAT? What the hell are you thinking Daisuke! You can't do that!-

'I'm telling them, and you're not going to do anything about it…'

-Daisuke…-

0o0o0o0o0

**On the subject with Emiko**

"NO! DAISUKE! YOU CAN'T!"

"I can and I will! I'm tired of lying all the time! I'm telling them both the truth!"

"But you can't! We still need Dark! What'll we do if Dark disappears?"

"Then I'll steal the artwork myself! I don't care anymore! I just want to let them know the truth!"

Everyone was too shocked by Daisuke's outburst to say anything, or stop him when he left for school.

Dark was silent…

0o0o0o0o0


	2. Chapter 1

Ookami- I'm sort of re-making the story…

Ookami- I'm sort of re-making the story….just 'cause I didn't like how the other one turned out…

And I think my art has improved slightly since last time too…

Disclaimer- I do not own DNAngel, I do own the Other World and the OCs that live there…I've re-worked it over these last few years…

Warning- Contains copious amounts of OC

-Chapter one-

It was night; another job had come up, a crystal necklace with enormous magical energy. Daisuke was silent as he allowed Dark to take over and he let himself fall behind into the back of both their minds.

The job was easy, without Satoshi there it was like shooting a basketball into a hoop three feet off the ground when you were standing in front of it, ridiculously simple.

Dark bragged the whole flight home. Daisuke was rolling his eyes at his partner but decided not to comment.

Neither noticed the necklace glowing faintly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Next morning Daisuke went to school as usual. He was heading to homeroom when he bumped into the Harada twins in the hall.

"Eh?! Oh! Morning Niwa-kun!"

"Morning Harada-san, Riku-san."

Riku and Daisuke smiled at each other.

Risa noticed something on the ground and bent to pick it up.

"Eh? Is this yours Niwa-kun?"

"Huh?"

Daisuke stared and noticed that she was holding the necklace that he and Dark had stole only the night before. What was it doing here?!

"Ah! That's-" He started.

Just then, the necklace that Dark had stolen the night before began to glow. The crystal necklace…the Sacred Hoseki…threw its light out and to the surprise of one red head and two female twins, they all blacked out when the light became so bright that it hurt.

In the back of his mind, Daisuke heard Dark screaming out.

-DAISUKE…-

0o0o0o0o0o0

The first thing Riku noticed as she slowly woke up was that she was itchy. She frowned and reached her hand out to scratch her hip. He eyes shot open as that small move hurt her.

"Wha? What's going on?"

She got up and found herself in a beautiful forest with the sun shining strange spots through the tree leaves onto the lush grassy ground. Wildflowers of all colors sprang from random places to further indicate the 'mystic forest' look.

'Where am I?'

Riku got up slowly, slowly because her body ached and hurt. "Ow…"

She looked around, where the heck was she? Out of the corner of her eye she saw a patch of red. 'Niwa-kun?'

She turned and saw that it was Daisuke…sort of…

The figure stirred awake and opened his red eyes. "Mmh…Harada-san?"

"N-Niwa-kun? Is that you?"

It was Daisuke…but he was…different…his ears were long and delicately pointed like an elf's and his hair was longer. But the biggest difference was the red feathers. Tiny wings, barely two feet when fully spread sprouted from his back (where his shirt was quite ripped.)

Riku was shaken out of her staring state and into frenzy at Daisuke's next statement.

"Harada-san? Why do you have a tail?"

"AHHHH!"

Riku turned her head franticly and yes she did indeed have a tail. It was long and brown furred slightly resembling a mountain lion's.

"Riku! Niwa-kun!"

"Risa!" "Risa!"

Daisuke and Riku cried it out at the same time and rushed off to find Risa.

While running Riku found out that not only did she have a tail, she also had weird ears, they came out from where her ears were normally and they felt furry.

'What's going on?'

0o0o0o0o0o0

Risa was scared. She was somewhere in a beautiful forest but she couldn't think about that right now. She was currently thinking about how she had blacked out and woken up to find that she had a fluffy cotton ball tail and rabbit ears.

'No! What's going on?'

"Riku! Niwa-kun!"

She wailed and shuddered. She didn't like being alone. She heard twin cries of "Risa!" followed by the sounds of people running.

"I'm here!"

The bushed were pushed apart and Risa felt relief come upon her like a wave on a shoreline. "Niwa-kun! Riku!"

0o0o0o0o0

"What! My little Daisuke got sucked up into the necklace!"

"Please…Emiko…calm down…"

"Dark! What's going to happen? The Sacred Hoseki isn't supposed to do that! Not unless-"

Emiko's eyes flew wide as she suddenly realized the implications. She turned to look at her father (Daisuke's grandpa) with a fearful look on her face.

"Dad…you don't think…"

The old man nodded his head sagely. "Yes Emiko…unfortunately…I think so too…"

Kosuke was looking back and forth between his wife and his father-in-law as he tried to understand what was going on.

'It's times like this that I wish I was born into this family or something…'

Through all this, Dark sat on the sofa holding the necklace in his hands. "Daisuke…"

0o0o0o0o0

"…"

"…"

"?"

"Risa…why do you have rabbit ears?"

"Why do you have Cat ears?"

As one, the twin sisters turned to look at Daisuke and said in unison…

"Why does Niwa-kun have wings?"

'Oh gosh…this is weird…ne Dark?'

…

…

'Dark? Dark!'

Daisuke sighed. Well shoot. The girls and he were all alone in some strange woods, they have animal appendages coming out of them and Dark wasn't here to help them.

'I mean, what if something bad comes and we have to fly away or some- wait…oh yeah, I've got wings…not that they'll help…'

Riku bought Daisuke out of his hopeless ponderings by waving her hand in his face.

"Niwa-kun? You awake?"

"Eh! Oh yeah…I'm just trying to figure out what to do…"

'Obviously we're here and like this due to some effect of the Sacred Hoseki necklace…does this mean we have to wait for mom and the others to save us?'

"Hey! Let's go exploring!"

"What? What do you mean Risa?"

"Well this is a really pretty forest…and besides we can't just stay here…"

"I guess…"

Riku looked over at Daisuke again. "Hey Niwa-kun?"

Daisuke twitched one of his ears cutely and Riku resisted the urge to squeal, his wings were also flapping a little.

"What is it Harada-san?"

"Le-Let's move…"

"Oh…okay…"

Risa was unaware of the awkward silence between her sister and classmate as she hummed softly to herself.

The three jumped as a loud screech pierced through the air. Risa screamed and grabbed onto her sister who in turn clutched Daisuke.

"What was that!"

Daisuke shuddered as Riku clung to him in fright. His heart was beating so fast he was afraid he'd transform…in fact, he should have transformed by now…

'Dark's not here…'

The bushes parted and the group flinched before seeing it was a boy. A strange boy but then again…the three former humans were strange in their own right…

He was pretty tall…looked kinda like an older teenager. He had long red hair tied into a braid that hung down his back and halfway towards his feet. His eyes were pupil less and red, the really notable strange thing about him was the wings and the two long antennae.

(I got a new picture up XD Two of them in fact though I don't think I drew his wings there…remove spaces)

h t t p : / / o k a m i t s u k i . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / K o r o s h i – 7 0 0 7 3 3 2 8

h t t p : / / o k a m i t s u k i . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / K o r o s h i – E d i t 5 1 6 7 7 5 4 2

"Yo! What 'sup?" He raised his hand in greeting. "Are you guys travelers or something? I don't usually find people here in this part of the forest…"

"Um…" Daisuke attempted to speak. "Did you hear that loud scream just now…"

The boy nodded. "Yeah, that was just-"

At that point another person made it through the bushes towards them. This one was really small and had green hair and matching green eyes. He had wings similar to the other boy's.

(Another pic)

h t t p : / / o k am i t s u k i . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / S o r a – 7 – 4 4 0 2 5 9 1 5

"Koroshi-san! That was really mean!" This new boy pouted as he put his hands on his hips. "You scare Sora when you ran out front of Sora all a sudden!"

"Geez Sora…I didn't think you were that jumpy…" The braided haired boy (now known as Koroshi) said with a roll of his eyes.

The green haired boy, Sora (who refers to himself in the third person) looked at Daisuke's group. "Who them?"

"Oh…they're…you know…I really don't know who you are so…let's have a proper introduction…"

By now, the girls had calmed down and were watching these new people in wonder. They could tell that they weren't in Japan (or their own world) anymore.

Daisuke wondered if this was another world just like some of the others he'd visited due to a magic artifact.

The red braided hair boy bowed as he started them off.

"My name is Koroshi, nice to meet you guys."

Risa bowed back to him.

"I'm Risa! Nice to meet you too."

"I'm Riku, Risa's elder twin sister."

"I'm Daisuke…it's really nice to meet you…"

Koroshi smiled as he bent down to lean on Sora's head. "Short stuff here is Sora…he can really scream when he's scared…"

Sora was waving his arms franticly as he tried (unsuccessfully) to get the larger boy off him.

Koroshi (ignoring Sora) asked the group once more what they were doing here.

Riku spoke up. "We don't how we got here…or even where we are…but we do need to get back home soon…"

Koroshi raised an eyebrow.

"Weird…you from a different world maybe?"

"Let's ask Sutu-sama! He know everything!" Sora spoke up.

Koroshi scoffed. "He doesn't know EVERYTHING."

Daisuke was really confused. But at least he knew several things for certain now.

#1 they were in a different world

#2 the people in this world seemed to have strange extra appendages

#3 they really needed to get home

"Um…where are we anyway?" Risa asked as her rabbit ears flopped over her face again.

"This is a section of the Southern forest…the place where my village used to be…"

They noticed that Sora had stopped with the bad grammar and third person speech. Whatever this place was ought to have bought back bad memories…

Even Koroshi was quiet as he patted Sora's shoulder.

"Sora's entire village was destroyed one day…he is the only survivor…"

Daisuke winced. That was horrible.

Risa's eyes widened in sympathy. "W-what happened?"

"Fairy hunters." Was Sora's only reply.

"We'll need to find some way to get you guys back to your world then…" Koroshi said suddenly as if to change the subject. He motioned for the three thoroughly confused teenagers to follow him.

The group (Daisuke, Risa and Riku) followed the two in hopes that they'd find a way home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So what should we do? How can we get them back?"

Kosuke didn't know what to do, or what his wife was talking about as she and her father (Daisuke's grandpa) talked among themselves.

"It's okay Kosuke…" Emiko was smiling at him. "If what we think happened, happened, Daisuke and the others would be back eventually…we're not sure when but they will make it back…"

Kosuke and his wife hugged each other for comfort and even though Emiko's words rung true the father still whispered to himself.

"Be careful Daisuke…"

-End Chapter-

Ookami- So…revising in progress…


	3. Chapter 2

Ookami- Back again

Ookami- Back again

-Chapter 2-

They were being taken to see someone named Suteru. He apparently was someone of high standing in this world. Apparently people appearing from another world needed to meet with people like him.

They didn't know how long they walked. But it seemed as if they weren't getting anywhere.

Finally Riku's patience wore out. "Alright! When are we going to get there?"

Sora raised an eyebrow. "The area a secret place, it changes it position now and then…we try finding it…"

"Ow! Oh…found it!"

Koroshi had just walked into something invisible and was now smiling grimly while rubbing the sore spot on his forehead.

The braided haired teen fumbled with the air for a couple of moments and then pulled open a door.

"This is so annoying…can't Suteru-baka just choose one area and stick with it?"

Daisuke stared. An invisible building?!

The group went inside, Daisuke was wary the whole time. It isn't good to put too much trust in strangers. Something he learned as a thief…or more like something Dark kept pounding into his skull nearly every time he'd wanted to talk to Satoshi…

"Sutu-sama!"

Sora ran forwards and embraced a young adult with black hair. This guy also had the strange wings. His eyes were a dark blue color and as he looked up at the three guests Daisuke drew his breath in really fast.

Those eyes were so piercing, almost as if they could burn holes through him at a glance.

"And who are you? We usually don't allow others to come in here…"

Koroshi had disappeared somewhere so Daisuke spoke up.

"Um…we're from another world and we got here accidentally…Sora-san and Koroshi-san said that you might be able to help…"

(Unfortunately I STILL don't have any good pictures of Suteru…)

The elder fairy nodded in understanding.

"I see, this does tend to happen, but most people who enter this world go directly to the Central Court for introductions…the last time this happened was when a wormhole opened up in Bermuda within the human realm and bought a ton of tourists as well as some of the local folk here…big mess that was…"

The black haired teen smiled a little and turned towards Daisuke again.

"We do have a way to send you back, though I wonder if you'd like to stay a bit, your appearance is quite strange and I'm assuming that you didn't look that way back in the Human Realm?"

"N-no…we didn't have these ears and wings and stuff…"

"Then you're special in some way, I know a few people who are like you, they're normal humans but once entering this world they…change…they become quite similar to a species on this world and even gain special powers."

"What! B-B-But can we change back to normal?!"

Risa was scared. She wanted to go home right away. She wanted her nice little room with the soft bed, the photos and newspaper clippings or Dark and her clothes…

"Once you get back home you will have reverted back to normal."

Riku put a hand on Risa's shoulder to try and comfort her twin.

"Risa…"

The fairy went to Daisuke again, it seemed like the male had the most composure of the three otherworlders.

"What's your name child?"

Twitching slightly at being called child Daisuke responded "My name is Niwa Daisuke …"

Suteru tilted his head in acknowledgement.

"I am Suteru, nice to meet you."

The two bowed formally towards each other.

"So…can't we just go home now?"

"I suppose, though I'd have to ask you not to tell people in your world about this one. When humans accidentally cross over to here we usually erase their memories and send them back. You three are special though so that makes me think that you were probably destined to come here."

Sora rolled his eyes.

"Another destiny thing-ie?!"

Riku looked at the little Fairy.

"Another? Does he talk about destiny a lot?"

"Yup, he's an elder Fairy, they're all like that."

"Hush Sora." Suteru scolded lightly.

"Well, if you are destined to be here you probably would be dragged back here even if you went home, or this world wouldn't let you leave at all."

Daisuke's heart pounded. "W-wha?! B-but what about those people that you mentioned you knew?"

"Oh, don't worry about them, they've made it clear that they will come back to this world often and so they can leave when they want and come back when they want, it's about acceptance really."

"So what is it that we need to do?"

"I really don't know…"

"Is there any way to find out?" Daisuke asked.

"Well how did you get here?"

"We were in school talking to each other when that necklace…STARTED GLOWING!"

Daisuke moaned, they came here through a necklace, was it supposed to do that?

"Niwa-kun? What's going on?" the twins edged closer with worry in their twin eyes.

"That necklace that I got…it must have sent us here…"

Suteru was deep in thought. Necklace…necklace…

"The Sacred Hoseki!"

Daisuke jolted. Whipping around he felt a small bit of hope within his chest.

"You know!"

"Yes…and this isn't good."

"What do you mean this isn't good?"

Daisuke frustrated, scared and worried. Not a nice combination.

'Darn artworks! If they're going to do something like this, why do they have to involve Harada-san?'

Suteru continued speaking. Sora was watching him with wide eyes and looked utterly fascinated while he held an expression of pure hero worship for the elder fairy.

"The last incident of the Sacred Hoseki was several hundred years ago. It was very vaguely written in the few books they even have of it, my guess is that the details of the event were censored and the original copy destroyed…"

(Yes, just like Ice and Snow…Freedert-san…)

"How much do you know about it?" Riku asked. The black haired fairy sighed.

"Enough to know that you three won't be the only ones who'll be entering this world through unusual means…"

"According to what Phylissa told me…when I was still a child, there will be six people coming to our world soon…and they will do something that will affect our world…"

Sora spoke up then. "Three pairs right? Each pair with a strong connection to their other half or partner!"

"Yes." Suteru nodded.

Daisuke frowned in thought.

'Me and Dark, one pair, Risa and Riku, they're twins…and Hiwatari-kun and Krad! That makes sense…but then why didn't they come with us? Especially Dark…he was right there with me so why didn't he come along with the rest of us?'

0o0o0o0o0

Dark was angry and irritated. The Sacred Hoseki had activated and Daisuke was now swept up within it…along with the twins…

'Then again, I should have been expecting that…'

The event was dim in his memory, being several hundred years ago and all but he faintly remembered that the last time the necklace had activated, they'd also had a set of twins.

'Although last time they were male…'

Dark shook his head angrily and flew on. He had to find Satoshi…and Krad (much as he hated him they need all of them to get the others back.)

The reason why Dark wasn't taken along with the others was because Satoshi wasn't with them; thus, Dark had to take the necklace to the remaining two and get all of them off this dimensional plane. And once that happened, time would stop in their world until the job was finished and they all got back.

'Why do I have to do this?' Dark grumbled as he entered Satoshi's apartment.

Krad was already out and smirking that insufferable smile of his. The one that made Dark's blood boil over in fury and annoyance. Oh how he hated that smirk.

"Evening…black wings…"

(P.S. I found out it was actually another artwork (Argentine) that calls Dark, Kokuyoku, Black wings…but it still sounds alright for Krad to call him that so I'm keeping it up! Go me!)

"Hello Krad…I'm not up for chitchat, the Sacred Hoseki is active again and as much as I hate you, I know that you know what we'll have to do…"

"Kiss and have hot passionate sex while our other halves are separated from us?" Krad asked innocently (well, if you call grinning evilly innocent…)

Dark resisted the urge to shove his fist up the white angel's ass and pull his guts out. With a tight voice and a twitching eyebrow he gave the other a calm explanation of why that's not what they were supposed to do…

"WHAT THE FU- (bleep!) WAS THAT YOU LITTLE BAS- (Bleep!)!"

Okay so maybe calm wasn't the word for it…

Krad was laughing. Yes he was laughing. Why? Because it was always so much fun to do stuff that irritated (and/or royally pissed off) his inverted self. It made his day seem more complete and it also gave him a nice warm and fuzzy feeling inside…

Dark was now deciding 'screw all this' and grabbed onto Krad as the necklace activated itself again. His last thought before blacking out was…

'I'm going to enjoy cutting his (bleep) off once he's separated from Satoshi…'

0o0o0o0o0o0

Koroshi (you didn't think I'd forgotten about him did ya?) was walking with his arms behind his head as he thought about the newcomers. That cat girl was pretty cute…what was her name again…Riku?

He'd left after they had gotten into Suteru's (damn annoying) tower. He had to leave anyway, he'd promised his siblings to be home in time for lunch after all…

There was a flash of light in the sky and he looked up…just in time for three people to fall anime style on top of him, which resulted in a dust cloud; which made no sense since they were in a rather healthy moist grassy area and not a dry desert…

The three newcomers were shouting something at each other…Koroshi couldn't make it out since he was currently trying to not die from suffocation. Geez, he was the one who was supposed to be killing others…not the other way around…

(Note Koroshi's name means assassin…he's just saying the killing thing as a joke on his name…not that he doesn't fight…)

"Krad you bas- (Bleep!) get your ass off me!"

"But you feel so nice underneath me…"

"Both of you shut up." Came a calm though irritated voice somewhere on top of Koroshi's arm.

"Oi!" Koroshi had, had enough. "All of you get the hell off me!"

Satoshi looked down. To say he was surprised when Krad had suddenly took over his body without warning in the middle of the night was a lie, Krad tended to do that a lot, to say he was surprised when Dark came and had a semi-civilized talk with Krad was slightly true, to say he was surprised when they had all transported to this…place and the fact that he was now separated from his curse was normal surprise…

And finding out that he now was sitting onto top of a rather cute red head with a long braid and a very displeased expression got a raised eyebrow out of him.

Dark and Krad got up…only to continue their latest argument. Satoshi wondered briefly if they'd been a married couple in a past life…impossible though, the two were artificially created from magic after all…

That's when Satoshi noticed the changes in and on his body…changes that were certainly not part of becoming a man…

His hair was a bit longer, going past his ears and almost to his shoulders, his ears themselves were long and pointed and he noticed he had a tail…

His tail was blue and white short furred and really long, reaching the ground and then bending up again to where his knees were and ending in a little longer fur tip with bits of white. Satoshi blinked and stared at the tail. If it had eyes it would have stared back, but as it was, the blue haired teen simply stared at his tail.

He managed to twitch it a bit to the left. It felt weird…having a tail…why did he have a tail? It didn't seem very practical…

"So…um…are you three the same as the last three?"

Satoshi turned towards the red head that was watching him stare at himself. A slight flush went on his cheeks as he realized how dumb he must have looked to stand there gapping at his butt. "Um…the last three?" He said slowly as he tried to understand what was happening.

"Yeah, Daisuke, Risa and Riku…you guys are from the same group aren't you?"

Dark had stopped his next bitch fest with Krad to listen and he nodded before realizing something and grabbing the red head. "Where are they?"

"Um…me and Sora took them to Suteru's place since he knows practically everything about these kinda weird stuffs…"

"Where?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dark looked himself over as the three of them followed Koroshi (as the boy had introduced himself) his wings were here…not Wizu as he'd always used (since his real wings were made of magic and it would put a lot of stress on Daisuke's body if he used them) but these were his own wings. Large, black, really soft and fluffy…he almost smacked himself for using such a word about himself.

Since he and Krad were magical beings to begin with they didn't change all that much. Krad had obviously remembered doing something like this before (although even he couldn't remember all the fuzzy details) and was just calmly accepting it as he strolled trough the forest.

Satoshi was still staring at the tail. Every now and then he reaches up and brushes his longer hair out of his eyes. The stuff was beginning to annoy him.

'Daisuke…I wonder how you're faring with this new development?'

-End Chapter-

Ookami- Argh…its 9:44 PM right now and I'm starting to get dizzy...I get dizzy when I'm sleepy…


	4. Chapter 3

"Yo Suteru

Ookami- Once more!

-Chapter 3-

"Yo Suteru! More peoples for you ta explain thingies to!"

Koroshi kicked open the door, shoved the three new comers inside and shut the door behind him to finally head home.

'Hell with it all I'm just gonna fly…'

So he flew with all his might, trying desperately to get home in time for lunch.

'Damn! Today's Spaghetti day too!'

0o0o0o0o0

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Um…"

Everyone in the room simply stared at each other. Half were still in shock from being shoved into the room. Finally Dark sighed and went over to Daisuke.

"Oi! We're finally here alright?"

Risa's eyes glazed over. What was Dark-san doing here! Oh well she didn't much care anyway the reason why, as long as he's here.

"DARK-SAN!" She cried as she jumped forwards to glomp him around the waist.

"Um, hello Risa."

Satoshi ran forwards. "Niwa!"

"Hiwatari-kun!"

Riku stood still for a while. Then she screamed and pointed at Dark like he was some kind of slug.

"AHHH! IT'S THE PEEPING TOM PERVERT!"

Krad started laughing hysterically while Daisuke flinched and Dark rolled his eyes.

Suteru felt a migraine coming on. These were the people that Phylissa told him about?

Sora seemed to find this incredibly funny.

Risa was hugging Dark, Riku seemed to be half strangling him around his neck and Satoshi was poking at Daisuke's wings and watching them flap themselves from the irritation.

Krad was still laughing while Dark shouted at him some things that cannot be typed here due to the content and Daisuke was trying to play peacemaker between them all.

Sora giggled and Suteru looked at him questionably.

"They act like Sora's adoptive brothers…" Was the little fairy's reply to the elder's inquiring glance.

Suteru looked over at the squabbling group once more. A sweat drop appeared and he nodded.

"You're right, it's like watching Komori and the idiot in another bitch fest…"

Finally Daisuke had enough; he just wanted to get home…

"STOP IT!"

Amazingly enough, everyone froze, they were all gapping at Daisuke like they'd never seen something like him before. The boy felt his face go red.

"Um…ano…I think Suteru-san still has some things to tell us…so um…"

"Yes I do have things to tell you all, according to the old writings you six were bought here for a purpose…WHAT purpose that would be is unclear to me but I was often told by my teacher that if I do live to see the time when the Hoseki brings the people here I must help them learn to control the powers that they receive while in this world."

A basic 'WTF' swept through everyone's heads.

Suteru turned and went deeper into the stacks of books, items and other crap that constantly littered his tower despite frequent cleaning.

He came back with a sphere of shinning light.

"What powers you do have in this world will need to be found out before I can proceed…"

"Wait!" Daisuke interrupted. "Why do we have to? Can't we just go home?!"

--Daisuke, listen to me—

-Dark?-

--Don't worry, the Hoseki has activated before, though a long time ago, this will be fine, as long as all six of us are here the time in out world will be under pause until we get back, meaning that there won't be any problem.—

-Yeah…but what are we here for?-

--This whole situation is a story--

-A…story?-

--The Hoseki necklace was an odd artwork. It was created to weave stories, the Hikari's magic always goes wrong though so it turns out that it takes six people who fit a certain requirement and takes them to another world to act out a story its chosen—

-So…none of this is real?-

--Quite the opposite, it's real to the point that if we die here we will really die, that's why you must listen to that black haired guy, he seems to be a 'Main Character' or 'Plot Point' in this story that the Hoseki so selfishly decided on—

Daisuke was shaken out of this mental conversation by Sora. "Dai-san? Is he asleep?"

"W-wha?! No! I'm awake! Yeah…"

Suteru sighed. "Okay, as I was saying…you can go home but something powerfully bought you here for a reason and all I know is what I've been told and I was told that if six people suddenly appeared in this world from a magic necklace I will have to help them in learning to control the powers they received from out world."

Everyone stared at the sphere, almost completely lost.

"Okay…put your hands on this sphere so I can find out what power you closely match with so that I can find someone to teach you to control them and then you can be allowed to go home." Suteru said when it became clear that no one understood what he was trying to say.

Risa then yawned, her sister and Daisuke followed her not long after.

"Oh my, it's getting late isn't it? I better get to the point then…" Suteru thrust sphere in his hands towards them.

"Each of you place your hand on the sphere, its been in the back room for years waiting for this."

Riku peered at the glowing ball. "What is it anyway?"

"Since you don't know how to use your powers yet, this is to help you unlock yours. It'll also let me know just what your powers are."

"In short, we'll be able to use our own magic?" Satoshi said, it was more a statement than a question.

"Yes. Something along those lines."

Satoshi glared at Krad before walking back to stand next to him, Risa and Riku were already together and Daisuke held onto Dark's jacket.

Moving in synchronization, the six of them reached out and one hand from both of each pair held onto the sphere.

The orb flashed and a rainbow of colors danced across the room as the six absorbed the energy. When the light show died down they all collapsed and were unconscious before they hit the ground.

Suteru nodded they would have to rest while their bodies got used to the new power. He turned to Sora.

"You think your house has any more room for people?"

Sora nodded. "Onee-sama likes big families so she build a large house, although many of us still have to share rooms…she actually built a second house on the property that she calls the 'Guest house'."

"How many people are living in your house on a regular basis anyway?"

"There's Sora, Onee-sama, Komori-san, Ghoul-sama, Shinu-san, Nazo-chan, Tsumi-chan, Korosu-san, Fuyu-sama, Mika-san and Kori-san!"

"Eleven people huh? Care to fit six more?"

"Sure! Onee-sama (Highly respected Big sister) loves company!"

And so they levitated the sleeping group to take them to Sora's house until they wake up…

0o0o0o0

Daisuke moaned. He had a huge headache. 'What hit me?'

He felt his wings flare out a little as he stretched out his body to rid the stiffness of sleep. Opening one eye he blearily looked at the room.

'Where am I?'

"OHAYO GOZAIMASU!"

"WHAAA!"

Daisuke jumped back and the blanket slipped off him as he screamed. His heart was pounding at an insane rate and he half wondered why he wasn't dead.

"Oh…sorry about that…did I scare you?"

A little girl was sitting beside him with her head tilted as she looked at him. She was pretty small, although still taller than Sora. Her hair was a dark brownish black and hung almost to her waist. Eyes the color of brown honey shone in the light coming from the window of the room they were in.

But the girl wasn't human, not a normal one at least from what Daisuke could see. Her ears were large and wolf-like with black fur and she had a fluffy tail wagging slightly as she kneeled on the ground.

Daisuke looked around. He was half out of a futon in a nice Japanese style room with plain decorations. The window was open and the sunlight filtered in and around the room.

"Um…who are you…and where am I?" Daisuke asked as he uncomfortably noticed the fact that he was shirtless in a room all alone with a little girl.

The girl smiled. "I'm Ookami, this is my house and you're currently in Mika-san's room."

"Um…oh…how'd I get here and where are my friends?"

"Oh don't worry, Suteru-san and Sora-chan bought you all here when you guys passed out. And if you're talking about the other five other-worlders that were with you, they're in other rooms."

She suddenly jumped up and slapped her fist against her palm. "Oh! I just remembered something!"

Before Daisuke could even react she'd grabbed his arm and rushed out the door with him dragging across the floor. He did have time to grab the blanket and wrap it around himself to protect his bare chest though.

Ookami pounded down the stairs like a crazy maniac. "Oi! Fuyu-san! Fuyu-san are you there!"

"Ow! Ow! Ouch!" Daisuke moaned.

When they got downstairs Daisuke saw that the twins were already awake and eating breakfast in the dinning room. Riku did a spit-take at the sight of Daisuke half-naked with only a blanket that was falling off anyways.

Sure she'd seen his bare chest before but that was during school in swimming and didn't count…

"What is it Ookami-san?"

"Hey Fuyu-san! Daisuke-sama's awake!"

Said boy was gasping for air as Fuyu, a young man with short white hair and elfin ears turned to face them.

H t t p : / / o k a m i t s u k i . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / O M G – M O R E – 8 2 7 4 3 2 8 5

"Excuse me for the pun but I can SEE that…"

Ookami cracked up. "Well, he's in your hands now!" and she tossed the poor boy to the blind demon.

"Hello Daisuke-san, my name is Fuyu and I've been assigned to train you in your powers."

"W-wha?"

Daisuke felt his face turn red as soon as he noticed the twins were in the room as well. He pulled the blankets higher.

"Um…may I get changed first!"

"…you're not wearing clothes?"

"Can't you see that?"

"Forgive me, I'm blind and have been since birth."

"OH! Then it's me who should apologize! I'm very sorry!"

"It's no problem, I can tell where things are but I don't know much on detail."

Daisuke went off to find clothes, he found out that he'd have to borrow some from the residents of this house so he walked off to find someone.

He spotted a boy sitting on the stairs playing with some marbles. Daisuke went up to him hoping he'd help him find some clothes.

The boy had black hair that was mostly short but the hair on the right was longer and tied up near the tip with some red beads. Large blue tinted glasses perched on his nose and the blue color warped the boy's eyes from it's natural green to a turquoise color. He had strange markings under both eyes

(This picture I drew during Valentine's Day, Ookami's in it too, also, Mika's not wearing his blue glasses in the picture but just imagine him with them okay?)

h t t p : / / o k a m i t s u k i . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / H a p p y – V a l e n t i n e – D a y – e v e r y o n e – 7 7 1 4 1 7 3 8

"Um…excuse me?"

The boy looked at him and tilted his head in confusion.

"Um…do you know where I can get some clothes?"

The boy smiled and stood up to walk up the stairs. Daisuke, who had no other thing to do, followed him.

As the 14 year old made it up the stairs he saw the older boy standing at an open door and smiling at him as if beckoning him to come to him. Daisuke complied.

Entering the room the strange boy opened a closet and some drawers to show many shirts, pants, scarves, socks and so on…

Daisuke even spotted some skimpy looking black outfits and couldn't help but twitch slightly.

"Um…thank you…um…I'm Daisuke what's your name?"

The boy merely closed his eyes and smiled.

"Um…okay…" a little creeped out Daisuke went and grabbed a couple articles of clothing before turning and looking around the room to see if there was some place to change.

The other boy must have sensed this because he left the room and closed the door quietly behind him. Daisuke gave his thanks to the closed door as he pulled on the clothes.

As he looked around the room he wondered why it seemed so familiar when he realized this was the room he woke up in. Ookami had said this was…Mika's room…so was that boy with the blue tinted glasses Mika?

He opened the door and left the room to see that the boy was still there, leaning on the wall and smiling as before.

"Um…is your name Mika-san?"

The boy's smiled widened and Daisuke took this as a 'yes' and left to go down the stairs. As he left he couldn't shake the weird feeling that boy had given him.

Through all the few minutes he'd known that guy, he hadn't said one word to him…but he seemed friendly enough.

'Maybe he's just quiet…'

As Daisuke went downstairs he saw a small kid around Sora's size. 'What a cute kid…are they a girl or a guy…'

The kid had golden hair similar to Krad's in color but styled differently. It was long and hung to the kid's shoulders all in one long wave. It was parted above the kid's left eye so that you could see part of their face. The other half of their face was covered by hair.

The ears were long, pointed and Daisuke could see that the kid was wearing some earrings. Three on the left ear and two on the right.

The kid's eyes were rather odd, the iris was pink in color but the pupil was blue instead of the usual black the other eye was the invert. Said eyes were narrowed in what seemed to be a permanent glare, as if this person hated all those around themselves.

(Um…this one's kinda old)

o k a m i t s u k i . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / t s u m i 8 - 2 9 6 6 5 7 6 7

"Um…hi…I'm Daisuke…" Daisuke said friendlily with a smile. The kid narrowed their eyes even more and scowled at him.

"I don't seriously care what your name is Other-Worlder!"

The way the kid said that made Daisuke cringe. As the kid walked away Daisuke saw that the kid had wings similar to his, only they were black colored instead of red and much smaller.

"Oh dear, it seems you've met Tsumi-chan…"

"ULP!"

Daisuke jumped as Ookami appeared right besides him. the girl was sighing and shaking her head sadly. Daisuke calmed himself down and ask Ookami if there was any problem.

"Well…Tsumi-chan doesn't like people much…but please don't be mad at him, he's really very nice but he's just like that…"

Daisuke nodded. It was probably an internal problem and he couldn't blame the kid for that. Then Daisuke did a double take.

"Wait, he's a guy!"

Ookami sweat dropped.

"Well, anyway, since your power is closest to 'Light' we've decided to have Fuyu-san teach you to control it so let's go!"

She tugged on Daisuke's arm and led him back downstairs. Daisuke on the other hand was blinking.

'My magic is light?'

Out of curiosity he asked the girl, "What are the other's powers?"

"You are Light, Dark-san is…funny enough Darkness (even Daisuke laughed at that) Risa-chan is Water, Riku-chan is Fire, Satoshi-sama is Earth and Krad-chan is Air…"

"Wow…so who's training them?" Daisuke asked as he ignored the fact that she said Krad-chan.

"Well, you're power seems to be Light or at least deprived from it, personal variations to your own magic would show up as you learn to control it better, we actually have a set of twins here, Migi and Hidari, they use light and dark as well. But their powers evolved until they have a strange ability to temporarily raise the dead…"

Daisuke was interested but he couldn't have her babbling so he coughed to get her back on track.

"Oh sorry about that, so anyway, since Fuyu-san uses Light and only Light (Sora has a secondary Earth element) we chose him to help you out until you can work on your own. Dark-san has Darkness so we're wondering if Suteru-san could help him out…although the poor guy is dreadfully busy and so we thought maybe Hade-sama instead…"

Daisuke briefly wondered who this Hade-sama guy was.

"…Well for Risa-chan it was pretty hard…we actually don't have many friends who use water as their main element but Fen-sama volunteered…and Riku-chan can work with either Xilven-san or Taku-chan…(If you're confused with all these characters don't worry, I'll add a character profile) now with Satoshi-sama and Krad-chan can work together to learn with Starot-sama and Koro-kun as their teachers…"

Daisuke nodded as he spotted Fuyu and hoped that he'll be able to remember all the guys' names he'd learned so far…

-End Chapter-

Ookami- and now, the character list

Sora

h t t p : / / o k a m i t s u k i . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / S o r a – 7 – 4 40 2 5 9 1 5

Koroshi

h t t p : / / o k a m i t s u k i . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t /K o r o s h i – E d i t – 5 1 6 7 7 5 4 2

Suteru

(Still don't have a good picture…I have some bad pictures though)

Ookami

h t t p : / / o k a m i t s u k i . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / O o k a m i – 8 2 4 6 2 4 6 0

Fuyu

h t t p : / / o k a m i t s u k i . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / O M G – M O R E – 8 2 7 4 3 2 8 5

Mika (Actual name is Mikazuki)

h t t p : / / o k a m i t s u k i . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / M i k a – a n d – S u n a – 4 7 9 8 9 4 7 1

Tsumi

h t t p : / / o k a m i t s u k i . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / D e m o n – T s u m i – r a n d o m n e s s – 5 9 1 3 3 1 3 2

That's the characters actually introduced so far, the rest are only names and won't be given little bios until you actually meet them.


	5. Chapter 4

Ookami- Back and alive

Ookami- Back again!

-Chapter 4-

"Hello, my name's Korosu, also known to my family/friends as Koro, please do not confuse me and Koroshi, our names are similar. And this stiff guy here next to me is Star."

"My name is Starot."

Korosu rolled his eyes and mocked whispered to Krad and Satoshi.

"Star's no fun."

"I can hear you."

"Well it's true! Ain't it true?"

Korosu looked at Krad and Satoshi, the two didn't really know if it was true or not, nor did Satoshi really care.

Korosu (Not to be mixed with Koroshi, their names are too similar) was going to be training Krad.

And Starot was going to be training Satoshi.

Korosu suddenly slapped his fist down on his hand, mimicking the action Ookami had done just a while ago.

"Oh yeah, I just remembered! We haven't been properly introduced!"

The wind demon cleared his throat and gave them a sweeping bow.

"I am Korosu, and you?"

Satoshi started them off. He simple gave a stiff reply of "I'm Satoshi…" before going back to being quiet.

Krad was a bit more animated. He spread his wings out wide and flicked his hair over his shoulder before giving an elegant bow.

"Ore-sama wa Krad." He said as pure arrogance dripped off every word. (Please don't ask me to translate that…)

Satoshi twitched. Starot raised an eyebrow and Korosu smiled happily.

Starot stepped forward and bowed formally.

"I am Starot, nice to meet you."

Korosu was a red haired wind demon with dragon-like wings and a red tail. He seemed pretty cheerful.

h t t p : / / i 1 8 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / b 1 0 9 / O o k a m i M a n g e t s u / M y 2 0 C h a r a c t e r s / 1 . j p g

Starot on the other hand, he had blue hair that was pretty fluttery looking and couldn't get held back, even with the headband he was always wearing. He had this no-nonsense air around him and even Satoshi had to admit he was kinda stiff.

h t t p : / / o k a m i t s u k i . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / S t a r o t – 2 – 4 0 9 8 3 5 0 8

So…first off, Krad's lesson!

Krad's Lesson

They stood in a field as the air was still all around them. Korosu was facing Krad with his hands held in front of him.

"I'm an Air user and mine evolved to using Wind, for you, we don't know so I'm just going to help you learn to actually use your powers, I'll teach you wind since it's easiest of the different uses of air. By the way, you're stuck with me since we have practically no other Air user in our circle of friends."

Krad simply nodded.

"Hold your hands out in front of you like I am."

Krad complied.

"Start bringing your hands back close to your body while imagining the air shifting with your hands. Then bring your hands out again and repeat again and again. Remember to picture the air moving towards you as your hands move towards you."

Krad did as he said and after a few minutes Satoshi saw that the grass was starting to bend forwards and back with the movement of Krad's hands, or rather the wind blowing around them was blowing the grass forwards and back, his other half began waving his arms faster and the wind got stronger.

Then, with a grin the psychopathic one suddenly changed the direction of his hands and made a circular movement above his head. The wind began swirling in a circle and before you knew it, a mini-tornado was forming.

Korosu was watching on and seemed to be really proud of his student, it's amazing for someone to learn so fast (but then again, Krad is used to using magic so it was pretty easy) then he waved his own hand in the air and dispelled Krad's wind.

The air became still once more.

Krad blinked. How had the other broken all his wind with just one hand! Oh wait, yeah, Koro is a wind user who had more experience.

"Wow, you're good Krad-san, you wanna try learning some of my tricks or work on you own to make your own stuff?"

"I can do both can I not?"

"Sure."

The two walked off…or rather, they flew off. Thus leaving Satoshi and Starot all along in the little field.

The older male turned to look at the other blue haired earth user. Satoshi was playing with his tail again, he still couldn't get around to accepting that he now had a tail.

"Let's get this over with." Starot said tonelessly as he knelt to sit on the grass.

Satoshi followed his movements.

Satoshi's Lesson

"So you're an Earth user." Starot said simply.

Satoshi nodded. He still didn't really get it but that was the element they had told him he had.

"Are you good with plants?" The elder teen asked.

"Relatively." Satoshi responded.

"Place your hands on the ground, we'll begin with seeing if you can put your magic into the plants and ground. For Earth users they usually either manipulate the ground itself, or plants, I'm a plant user, we don't know what you are yet so we'll try seeing which you're better at melding your magic with."

Satoshi placed his hands down and faced the grass. Now what? All magic he'd known so far was the type Krad used through his body, and all those hurt his body. Humans weren't meant to channel such energy, not unless they were special in some way…apparently, becoming part animal made it possible…

"Try to call the earth and grass towards yourself. Imagine them being attracted to your hands."

Satoshi tried. For a long time there was only silence.

'Why's nothing happening?'

Apprehension came and the Hikari heir began to wonder if this was all some mistake. His heart beat faster and harder as his chest constricted and he gasped in frustration.

Starot looked at the other boy worryingly. There were beads of sweat rolling down his face now. Satoshi's dark blue eyes were getting more and more narrowed into a glare as his arms began to tremble from their place against the ground.

The demon's eye widened as he suddenly realized what was happening.

"Wait! Satoshi-san!" He grabbed the other boy and flung him up and away from the earth.

The second Satoshi's hands left the ground it exploded underneath them. Starot muttered a couple of swears before shielding the younger boy with his body.

The shaking finally quieted down and the earth settled back as the two hit the ground again. Satoshi was wide-eyed and staring at what was once a calm smooth field but was now filled with large cracks and small elevations of rock and earth.

"W-what happened?" Was his first out loud thought.

"Your power built up but it couldn't be released, the pressure was trapped in your body and was shot out in one blast when your hands left the ground that was acting as your focus…ow…"

"Are you alright!"

Starot got up and finally Satoshi saw the other boy clearly. He was bleeding from several large openings all along his left arm and back.

"I'm fine, I just got cut by the rocks…"

"You are not fine, you're hurt!"

Satoshi got up and grabbed his sensei by the uninjured arm and attempted to drag him back to the house.

"I told you, I'm fine, you're the one who needs medical attention at the moment."

"What are you-"

It was then that Satoshi fainted from mass energy loss.

0o0o0o0

Risa was nervous. She was sitting on a beach, waiting for her 'sensei' to show up. So far she'd been there for a while and yet he wasn't here yet.

Riku sat next to her younger twin and held her hand to comfort her.

"Maybe he lost track of time, I know you do that all the time Risa."

"Yeah…maybe…"

Risa was so jittery her ears twitched and waggled like they were high off something.

A lot of scenarios ran through her head.

Her sensei wouldn't come.

She would utterly fail at everything.

Her sensei would be really mean.

She would mess up and hurt someone.

The brown haired girl was beginning to get dizzy from all the thoughts.

SPLASH

One of Risa's rabbit ears jerked towards the direction of the sound.

Riku had also noticed and was scanning the ocean for that odd splash, so out of tune with the waves that rose and fell along the beach shore.

SPLASH

The twins looked and they saw…what had to be the most awe inspiring sight for a young girl.

The long blue-green hair flowed behind the figure as the sunlight reflected off the scales every time they dove above the water for a few seconds. The long fish tail flailed elegantly as they twisted themselves through the large waves to where the two sisters were watching with wide eyes.

SPALSH

"It's…a mermaid…" Risa said at last.

"I'm a GUY!" The 'mermaid' shouted and the twins jumped and broke out of their trance.

Once the person dragged themselves onto the shore the twins got their first good look at him.

He was…beautiful…

The water dripped down his face and bare chest almost enchantingly while his tail was glittering in the sunlight. The past waist-length ocean colored hair was flowing smoothly around his lithe body despite the fact that it was completely wet. Large fins came out from where a human's ears should be to frame his face.

Risa was staring. Riku simply stared. The person was glaring at the two of them.

"Okay…which one of you is Risa?"

Risa yelped and raised her hand in the air. The person glanced at her before nodding.

"Anyway, I'm Fen, sorry for being late but the idiot who asked me to come and train you neglected to tell me which beach you would be waiting at so I had to check them all."

He then flopped to the ground exhausted from swimming everywhere.

Risa was trying to resist the urge to reach out and touch his fish scales to see if they were real. As if sensing her thoughts Fen glanced up at them from the ground before muttering 'Oh just go ahead and do it then.'

Risa practically squealed with glee (no wait…yeah she DID squeal with glee) before pouncing forwards and poking, stroking and marveling at Fen's bottom half…

(Dude...that sounds so…kinky…XD)

h t t p : / / o k a m i t s u k i . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / F e n – i s – c o o l – 6 6 9 6 5 9 4 1

Riku finally spoke, "Um…Fen-san…are you…"

"You can call me a merman if you really want I don't really care that much…just as long as we're all clear that I am a GUY." Came the tiered reply.

Risa finally stopped admiring the fish and blushed as she realized how rude it might have been.

"Ano…to introduce ourselves I'm Risa and this is my sister Riku."

Fen pushed himself up with his hands and smiled for the first time that they've known him.

"Well then, once my energy comes back a bit I can start your training Risa-san, and what will Riku-san be doing?"

"She's going to be learning Fire magic."

"Ah…it's the twin thing right? All twins have either similar or opposite abilities...but they're always related."

The three chatted a bit while Fen 'recharged' his energy supply by resting and soon he was back up and about…rather up and dragging himself along the sand.

"Sigh…why are land dwellers so dependant on their legs…hold on a sec…"

Fen started glowing and when the light died away his tail was gone and he now had legs…and a pair of shorts that were the same color as his fins.

(Don't ask me where they came from…I really don't know either…maybe they were hidden in Mallet-space)

"Whoa! How'd you do that?!" Riku exclaimed.

"Skill." Fen said with a grin.

The two girls followed Risa's new sensei and walked over to a rocky place along the shoreline.

"Okay Risa-san lets start with the basics, can you scoop some water into your hands and hold it here?"

Risa knelt by the edge and formed a cup with her hands but she kept spilling the water through some cracks in her fingers and Fen had to correct her several times.

"Um…excuse me but I don't really get the point…"

"Well, you need to know how to hold water, get more familiar with it before you actually start on manipulating it, I'm only teaching you that much the rest you'll have to learn yourself." Fen replied as he made a small stream of water rise from the ocean and pool into his cupped hands.

Risa and Riku 'Ooh'ed and 'Aah'ed at the way Fen made the water droplets float around them. Fen grinned at them. Annoying as human women or even just women in general were, it was always nice to see that people appreciated his art.

-End Chapter-

Ookami- Whew…lets hope I can actually start updating regularly…

Korosu

h t t p : / / i 1 8 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / b 1 0 9 / O o k a m i M a n g e t s u / M y 2 0 C h a r a c t e r s / 1 . j p g

Starot

h t t p : / / o k a m i t s u k i . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / S t a r o t – 2 – 4 0 9 8 3 5 0 8

Fen

h t t p : / / o k a m i t s u k i . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / F e n – i s – c o o l – 6 6 9 6 5 9 4 1


End file.
